The Hidden
by Callie46
Summary: Percy is supposed to be Scum. Plain and simple. But when he captures...er...meets Annabeth Chase during a raid, he sees another side to the story of the Prison that they've all been trapped in for all of these years. Now, he has to get out. And he needs her help to do it. WAYYYYY better than the summary. PERCABETH! Rated T for *wiggle eyebrows* and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! **

**I realized today that I canceled my only Percabeth story! **

**AND THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!**

**So I'm starting a new one! Here it is!**

**Percy's PoV **

The cold metal of the chains bites into my cheek. I have long stopped attempting to wiggle off of the tracks, I'm too tightly bound. My only hope now is that I can scream loud enough so that one of the demigods traveling this way will hear me and stop the caravans.

I feel vibrations against my cheek on the tracks, meaning that the caravans will be here within the next minute. I shiver, not from the cold, and shift as much as the chains will allow me to.

The first of the caravans appears over the crest of the hill, along with several children jogging alongside of it. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do. _Almost._

After another 30 seconds, the caravans had gotten closer, their huge metal wheels glistening in the moonlight.

And that's when I started screaming.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I yell at them, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

The caravans are closing in rapidly now, and I'm still screaming with all of my might, but no one approaching seems to hear me. And than I realize that this is how I'll die. I'm going to get crushed by those gigantic metal wheels because Luke's stupid plan didn't work. And than I remember the flashlight. Grover always makes sure I had one with me, and thank the gods he did.

I dig the flashlight out of my pocket, struggling to turn it on and shine it in into the drivers seat of the caravan. I'm screaming again too, but nothing is happening. They aren't stopping.

The wheels are only 10 yards away now. I curl into a ball and prepare myself to be crushed, but nothing happens.

I hesitantly open one eye, to see a young blonde woman around my age looking down at me. She's rather good-looking, with high cheekbones and curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. I blink my eyes and try to focus on the task at hand. She'll be dead within 10 minutes if everything goes as planned.

"Why are you here?" A unfriendly voice demands from somewhere to my left.

The woman above my glares at him. "Be nicer Matt. Who knows what he's been through today."

The guy, Matt, shrugs. "We're already late Annabeth. I don't want to get stuck in Scum territory at night."

"That's what happened!" I choke out. "The Scum! They robbed my family and left me here for whoever came along next!" I almost smiled. I sounded pretty convincing, probably the only reason I was chosen for this job; I'm good at lying.

Annabeth sits down on the ground next to me. "Matt get the bolt cutters!" she yells at him, and to me "You can stay with us for as long as you like."

Matt leaves with a sigh, and a minute later returns with a big pair of cutters. "can't we just leave him for whoever else comes along? Or crush him under our tires? That would save him a whole lot of pain."

Annabeth looks appalled. "We aren't Scum Matt, we are Athenians and we won't leave this poor boy here to die." She can't be more than my age, but she acts so much older, and the others in her group seem to listen to her. She must be the chosen one of Athena. I can't stop from letting a small laugh out. If she knew who my father was, she wouldn't be nearly as nice to me.

Annabeth and Matt turn to me, and I realize that I laughed aloud. I frantically search for an explanation to why I would laugh at that, but my mind is blank.

Matt just shrugs and bends down to get me out of the chains.

_Any second now would be good._

"What? These bolts aren't even screwed in! The chains are loose."

_Crap._

Annabeth makes eye contact with me, and she seems to understand what's happening. Her eyes widen in fear, and she abruptly yells, "Run! Everyone run! It's an at-"

I clamp my hand over her mouth, but it's too late. The Athenians are panicking, some pulling out weapons.

_They were supposed to be here by now. _

The Athenians with weapons turn toward me, but my backup has finally arrived. The Scum pour out of chutes in the ground. Athenians scream. Some charge forward with weapons, but are taken down easily. The Athenians are not made for battle. They can win when they have everything planned, but surprises are not taken well here.

Annabeth wrenches out of my grasp and runs toward the commotion, pulling out a dagger. I look around to see Athenians being cut down left and right, Loot from the caravans is passed from hand to hand and down into the chutes. This raid should go without fault. I wiggle out of my chains, but when I'm only halfway done, Matt sees me and charges toward me, his sword held at the ready.

I act quickly, flipping out of the chains as best I can, and drawing my own sword. I don't wait for him to come to me, I charge toward him, rolling at the last second and slashing at his leg. Blood pours from his new wound and he crumples in agony, moaning. "That is Scum fighting" he wheezes, "You Scum..." he never gets to finish, because I bring my blade across his stomach.

I instantly feel horrible, as I do whenever I kill someone, but I shake it off and head toward where a few Athenians are fighting with Travis and Conner. "Don't play with them!" I yell, but I'm smiling. Travis and Conner and doing a sort of dance around the Athenians blades, occasionally lunging with their own swords. They stop smiling, nod to me, and the Athenians are overcome within a few seconds.

We run toward the rest of the scum, where one Athenian is still fighting. I take a moment to admire her, holding back ten or so trained warriors by herself. She stands in front of a huddle of small children, shielding them from harm. That's when I realize that this woman is the same one I saw earlier, Annabeth.

I run toward the semicircle the Scum have formed, cornering Annabeth and the children against a wagon. Annabeth looks as if she only has a few scratches, but our side has taken a beating. Warriors limp toward the chutes with the help of our medics, bleeding at an alarmingly fast rate.

I look for an opening in the fight when I remember the wagon. "Go deal with the others!" I shout to Travis and Conner. They nod and set off to get the gas that they'll use to knock everyone out, and eventually kill with.

I climb into the wagon, looking out the window that opens up to where Annabeth is fighting. Directly below me stand the huddle of children. I jump out the windiw and press my blade to the neck of one of the children. "Don't move, or I kill her." I tell Annabeth.

Annabeth turns her head slowly and freezes, when she sees me with my sword pointed at one of the children. She freezes, staring at me.

"Put your dagger down." I tell her. She obeys me and sets her dagger down slowly, never breaking eye contact with me.

I quickly lunge at her, trapping her hands behind her back. I look at the rest of the Scum in the loose circle. "Go deal with the rest!" I yell at them. Annabeth screams and tries to free herself from my grasp.

"I don't think so." I murmur into her ear.

"You're a monster." she hisses in reply. I let out a sharp laugh. I knew that I couldn't have killed that little girl. I was counting on Annabeth to believe that I would.

The rest of the Athenians still scream, trying to run from the Scum. I see Grover pop up from one of the tubes and run toward me. "The gas is ready. We have to go."

I nod, but Annabeth starts to struggle again. "How can you? You've taken our food. Let us go! Do us no more harm than you already have."

I force myself to smile. "While that wouldn't be very Scum-like, now would it?"

She screams again and tries to kick me. I secure her arms behind her back, and smile. "Well...someone's feisty now aren't they?"

I force her toward one of the chutes, where Scum are already gathering to jump. At a distant scream of "NOW!" Scum start jumping through the chutes. I push Annabeth down, and jump in after her.

The gas sprays above us, and we hear the screams of the Athenians fading. Annabeth is already cornered by some Scum. One raises a word to her neck, but I step in front of him. Grover looks at me, confused.

"And just what do you think you're doing? We have no value for her." Luke says coldly.

I try to keep my voice steady, "Do I not get anything for risking my life out there?"

Luke raises an eyebrow. "She's what you want?"

I nod, and Annabeth says from behind me. "I'd rather be killed."

Luke walks around her, licking his dry lips. "I can see why. If you ever get tired of her, I'll take her."

I nod again, and from behind me, Annabeth kicks me in the knee. I wince, but keep a mile on my face.

Luke claps me on the shoulder, his eyes never leaving Annabeth. "Good job brother."

**Sorry that was so short! And terrible! And OOC! **

**I promise that it will all make sense later...hopefully.**

**So, I'll try and update soon! Can we get 5 reviews? -Callie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys! Sorry I waites so long to update, I wanted at least 50 views before posting the next chappie.**

**Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Rachel's PoV (only for a while I promise)**

As I reach up to grab another branch, the bark scrapes my bare hands and feet.

I hop up and take the opportunity to look around at my estate. It really is beautiful from up here. All of the art I've drawn myself, and everything is in Era. U take out the crystal key I have in pocket to stare at it. Well...almost everything is in Era.

The Main Branch, or as we call it, the Castle, decreed that technology was the down bringing of our last society. So we outlawed it. There are minor rule changes for Professors, like Malcolm, but even those rules are strict.

I glance down at the house through the trees to make sure that no one is watching. Than I hold my key in front of me again. With another worried glance around, I press a small key at the bottom. A hologram flickers to life, bathing me in blue light.

"Luke?" I whisper.

"Hey Rach, we need to talk." I hear his voice in response. We've been talking for about a month now. A month ago was when I stole the key from my father, and Luke has always had his. "Percy brought in a hostage."

I cringe. Luke had told me about Scum life. He made it seem reasonable, even preferable, but it still disgusted me to think about the ambushes. "I don't understand why you have to-"

"We have to survive Rach. We don't live in a perfect world down here. It's hell, literally."

"It isn't all that peachy up here either." I mutter, pushing a lock of curly red hair away from my face. Seeing him about to protest, I continue. "Of course, Incarceron is worse."

He nods. "As I was saying, Percy brought a hostage in, and I'm worried. She managed to escape her prison more than once. You're good with technology, so I was thinking-"

"No." I cut him off. "Last time, I almost got caught. That was a one time thing Luke. It took all of Malcolm's skill, and the rest of our luck."

He looks down. "I know." he sighs. "I know. I just should have killed her when I had the chance." He sees my look and abruptly changes the subject. "So how are things up there? Hows your fiancee doing?"

I glare at him through the hologram. "Things with Ethan are fine. How are things in Prison?"

Luke immediately loses his joking demeanor. "Incarceron is just fine thank you very much." he respondes, his voice ice cold, "I mean, you know, we're freaking dying, but that isn't all that new."

I remain silent for a second, before speaking. "I'm sorry Luke. My father's coming to visit and I haven't seen him since I took the key and-"

He smiles. "Hey. It's okay, I get it. Trust me, you're not the only one with daddy issu-" he starts, but is cut off by a crash in the background.

He swears. "The stupid Athenian girl got out again. I gotta go Rach. I'll see you-" Another loud bang comes, and the image flickers of for a second. When it comes back on, I see only a flash of curly blond hair, and two tall boys running after it. Than, the connection breaks.

And I go in to meet my father, the Duck of Incarceron.

**Percy's PoV**

**"**You have to eat something." I tell her, holding out a bowl of food.

Annabeth just turns up her nose and looks to the other side. I shove the food next to her and start to pace her cell. We usually never use these, because Luke has a strict no prisoners policy, so the cells are damp, dusty, and eerily silent.

Finally, I turn back to Annabeth, who is sitting as far away from the food as possible. "Okay Annabeth, we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way."

In response, she spits at me, narrowly missing my face, and raises an eyebrow.

"The hard way it is." I mutter. In an instant, I have Annabeth's arms behind her back. I grab a nearby rope and re-tie her, so that her arms and feet are bound. "You are not getting out of this unless you eat something. You're going to starve to death."

"That's the plan." she says, crossing her arms.

"Great, you can talk. Now, use your mouth to eat." I tell her, nodding toward the bowl.

She purses her lips. "I am perfectly able to talk, I just do not wish to waste my words on Scum like you."

I place a hand on my heart and smile. "Ouch, that wounded me. Now are you going to eat or am I going to force feed you?"

"How can I eat without my hands?"

I narrow my eyes, knowing that I'll regret this decision later, but I still move in to untie her. "Only your hands. Now will you please eat alr-" I am cut off by Annabeth's knee to my gut.

She makes a dash for the cell door, untying her legs along the way. "Annabeth, I swear, if you leave this cell, I will personally tie you up forever."

She stops, turning toward me. For a moment, I think it worked, until she flips me off, and sprints toward the staircase.

I let out a frustrated growl and chase after her. "Luke! Grover! We have a small problem!" I yell, praying that one of them will hear me.

In front of me, I hear Annabeth scream. Luke stands in front of her, holding his knife in front of her throat. "Perce, honestly, she's more work than she's worth. Can't we just kill her?"

I shake my head. "No. If anything we'll call the Athenians with a ransom."

Luke perks up immediately. "Great idea brother. She's Athena's chosen one, so they'd pay a fortune to get her back. We'll use the chasm. The Athenians carry all of their loot across, and down goes the bridge with all of them on it. We get the treasure and the chick."

"That's not what I meant, Luke-"

"No, no. It's a fabulous idea. Let's go run it by Beckendorf. We can use his high-tech pocketknife thing."

I glance down at Annabeth, who is barely disguising tears in her eyes through a glare. "My family will be the ones bringing the ransom across. I have two five year old brothers. They'll die. You're going to kill them."

Luke digs his knife deeper into her throat, drawing blood. "Oh shut up. Percy, can you take this into her cell? And this time, don't let her out." He pushes Annabeth toward me, letting her fall to the ground, and turns away, smiling, without a backward glance. "I'll just go tell Beck myself."

I watch Luke disappear into a tunnel branching off from the main hallway and hold my hand out for Annabeth. She just pushes her self up, brushing past me.

I sigh and follow her back to the cells. She goes in without hesitation and sits on the bench again, lowering her head.

"You're bleeding." I remark, leaning on the cell door.

"Really? I wasn't aware." she spits, shifting so that she isn't facing me. I see her rub her throat and wince, testing how deep the cut is.

I pull some nectar out of my pocket. "I've used up all of my ambrosia, but lucky for you, I still have some nectar. Lay down."

"I'd rather so it myself." she says dryly, holding out her hands.

"Can this be used as a weapon of any type?" I ask "Because I've never found away to hurt someone with a plastic bottle, but I'm guessing that you can."

Annabeth smiles, and for the first time, I really see how pretty she is. Her smile seems to light up her face, making her gray eyes shine. "I don't think I've figured out a harmful use for a plastic bottle yet, but I'll let you know when I do."

I hand her the bottle, watching her carefully apply a small amount to her throat. She recoils at the stinging, but takes a deep breath and relaxes.

And when I leave to go to dinner, all I can think about is her smile.

**Woah that was cheesy.**

**I already broke my promise to you guys...I said that I would update every week, but I think it's been a bit more than a week. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you guys so much for all of your nice reviews and faves and stuff! I really appreciate it! **

**Do you think we can get 2 more reviews before next week? **

**Until next week! -Callie ^_^**


End file.
